makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Konami vs. Capcom/Konami Man
Bio A forgetted mascot of Konami, Konami Man makes through many cameos since Road Fighter (1984) with his first own game is Konami Wai Wai World released on Nintendo Famicom in 1988. He comes into a battle between Konami and Capcom for hoping, he can be remembered forever. Movelist Special Attacks *Multi-Gun: Konami Man whips out his gun and fires with it. The projectile he fires is determent on what button you press with it: **Beam Gun (Light) - Konami Man fires out a red-white projectile out of his gun. A really basic projectile. **Heat Gun (Medium) - Konami Man fires out a red-white projectile which is thinner than Beam Gun projectile. Has quite a bit of projectile invisibility. **Ion Laser (Heavy) - Konami Man fires out a ring out of his gun which expands into a larger projectile. Though slow, it does quite a bit of damage and you can fire three Ion Lasers at once. They also go higher than the other two projectiles. *Weapon Throw: Konami Man throws different types of projectiles in 45 degree angle downwards. The button you pressed depends on what item you throw: **Koban Throw (Light) - Konami Man throws out a tightly packed set of Koban coins. The coins will split out when they hit ground and can do VERY minimal damage. **Shuriken Throw (Medium) - Konami Man throws out three shurikens above each other. Can cover quite a bit of range. **Boulder Throw (Heavy) - Konami Man throws out a huge boulder. Does a lot of damage but it will go in arch so it will not cover that much range. *Push 'n Go: Konami Man rushes towards, and will do different move depends on what button you press next: **Penguin Belly Slide (Light) - Konami Man jumps down and slides on his belly in high speed. Hits low, and where he does take while to stop, it's hard to knock him down from this attack. **Rock-hard Headbutt (Medium) - Konami Man jumps bit up and does a powerful headbutt. Hits high and ground-bounces. **Megakong Punch (Heavy) - Konami Man does a really powerful punch towards. Causes wall-bounce upon hit. **Tactical Jump (Special) - Konami Man jumps from his rush, either back away or into air in the direction you pressed. *Flight: Konami Man can fly in air rather freely. You can do any of his air normals during this or one of these moves: **Beam Gun: Konami Man does his Beam Gun move. **Charging Punch: Getting into his iconic flight position, Konami Man charges towards with his fist extended in-front of himself to dish out the pain. Hyper Combos *One Two Kung-Fu: Konami Man gets low by laying down his legs and says "Hello!" as he holds both of his fists down. He then does a combined fist attack aimed to opponent's crotch. If it hits, opponent is stunned by the pain, Konami Man releases a combo including different punches and kicks right from Oolong, ending with upwards kick which sends opponent flying as he bows down saying "Thank you." *LaserScope: Konami Man picks up the Konami LaserScope from the skies and puts it on as he says "Lock and load!". He then starts firing small lasers out of its visor as he says "Fire!" everytime he fires one. He then lets out one big "Fire!" as he fires a thin continuous laser out of the visor before putting the thing away. *Victory Viper (Lvl. 3): Konami Man looks behind himself as he sees Vic Viper coming towards himself. The Vic Viper swoops front of Konami Man in similar fashion to Captain Falcon's Blue Falcon. If opponent is hit by the Vic Viper, the opponent is send to the skies as Konami Man jumps into the cockpit of Vic Viper to follow the opponent. Upon now, the player has three turns to choose which power-ups to give Vic-Viper, and himself: **Speed Up: Only affects Konami Man to make him faster. **Missile: To fire additional missiles to opponent, and make Weapon Throw stronger. **Double: To give Vic Viper second laser fire and to make Multi-Gun fire diagonally upwards as well. **Laser: To make Vic Viper's fire stronger and make Rush 'n Go stronger. **Option: To give Vic Viper more firepower and the options also follow Konami Man and mimics his movement and Multi-Gun and Weapon Throw. **Shield: To give Konami Man the traditional Gradius-shield to project him from some attacks. ***Upon picking the power-up, Vic Viper fires at opponent. Upon firing three times and gaining three power-ups, Konami Man ejects from the cockpit as opponent falls down and Vic Viper flies away. Misc. *Intro - Konami Man teleports into the stage and says "Watch out, here comes Konami Man!" *Taunt - Konami Man points his open palm upwards while keeping his other arm back and says "All is under my control." *Victory Pose - Keeping his hands at his hips, Konami Man floats in air and says "Long live Konami!" as he flies off. *Konami Man's rival is Captain Commando. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Konami vs. Capcom Category:Starter